Emotions (A Drarry Storry)
by SimplyConstellation
Summary: Draco is walking the corridors of Hogwarts at some ridiculously late hour. He runs into none other than Harry Potter himself. A situation occurs leaving both boys hexed. When one of them feels an emotion, so does the other. They are emotionally linked.
1. The Hexing

**_Chapter 1: "The Hexing"_**

 ** _3rd Person:_**

Draco walked down the corridors of Hogwarts. It was pitch black and he couldn't see. The boy held his wand up, quietly mumbling some incoherent word. A bright light emitting from the end of it. It was still dark, but he had to piss so he really didn't care.

He walked slowly, occasionally hearing the paintings complain.

"Turn that damn light off."

"We're trying to sleep."

"Sorry.." He mumbled back and lowered the wand a little blocking the light even more.

Draco continued to walk, when he heard something that sounded like faint footsteps.

He stop and glanced around him, still unable to see. He shrugged it off as an echo and turned to continue his search for a bathroom. Bumping straight into someone, he fell onto the ground, stranger falling on top of him. I bright light quickly zapped them and then disappeared followed by footsteps running.

"Oof." Came out of his mouth once he made contact with the ground and the other person fell.

"I'm so sorry!" A familiar voice rang once what happened filled into their mind.

"It's fine. My fault." Draco replied embarrassed. Draco embarrassed? That's a first.

The wand had gone out so the two couldn't tell who each other were.

The person on top stood up, brushing their clothes off and extending a hand towards Draco.

He grabbed it and was pulled up.

"Thanks..."

"No problem..." The other replied.

"Do you see your wand anywhere?" The voice asked confused.

"Umm..." Draco looked around and made out a shape on the ground. "Over here" he walked and picked it up.

"Mine's over here"

It was quiet and both boys didn't speak.

"Well I better go-" Draco started.

"Wait! You sound familiar... I just can't figure out who you are."

"Guess." Draco tried to be cocky but it sounded like he was confused.

"Jared? From Ravenclaw?"

"Ew no."

"What's wrong with him? He's a good lad."

"He's Ravenclaw."

"You must be a Slytherin."

"The best and hottest Slytherin actually." The cockiness returning to his voice.

"Hottest? Yah right.. Best? Wait..."

"Yes?"

"Draco?"

"Indeed." His heart started beating fast and he felt nervous.

"It's uh... It's Harry." The voice gulped.

"Potter?" He knew the voice sounded familiar. Why must it have been him. He thought.

It was quiet between the two, awkwardness suffocating them.

Draco coughed and turned, continuing to walk to the bathroom like that didn't just happen.

Every swear word he could think of racing through his mind. He let fucking Harry Potter get him all flustered. He couldn't help but feel his heart beating faster and faster the longer he thought about it. Damn git.

Draco hurried off to the bathroom and did what he nearly did when he realized it was Potter. He returned to the Slytherin common room, careful not to bump into his enemy again.

His heart still racing as he closed his eyes, enveloping him in darkness yet again.

Draco couldn't help but feel... Weird.


	2. What The Hell?

_**Draco's POV:**_

The sun overwhelmed my room as I sat up from bed stretching. My toes touching the cool wood floors as I began to stand up and yawned.

I checked the time and panicked. Class started nearly 20 minutes ago. I never sleep in?

Rushing, I skipped having a shower and just got dressed in my robes, leaving my hair down seeing as it takes a good 15 minutes to do perfectly. I just didn't have the time.

My stomach growled indicating that I was hungry. I had obviously missed breakfast so I just ignored it as I left the Slytherin common room.

I nearly ran down the corridors stopping when I reached the door to potions.

I felt a presence beside me as I breathed heavily.

I looked beside me only to groan in frustration.

"Potter." I said awkwardly.

"Malfoy" Harry replied back the same.

I opened the door and walked into class, Potter following me in.

People gave curious glances, probably assuming something happened seeing as we both came in late at the same time.

"Take your seats, boys." The professor told us and continued with the lesson. Luckily Snape had someone filling in for him.

I walked to the front of the class and sat beside Crabbe and Goyle, Harry sitting beside Ron and Hermione.

"You're never late, what happened?" Goyle asked curiously.

"Slept in." I replied shortly trying to focus on the lesson.

They looked at each other weirdly. "You never sleep in."

I ignored them not replying... I know.

The lesson went on uneventfully and the bell rang signalling the end of class.

I made my way to the great hall for lunch, I was starving by the time I sat down.

Harry was over at the Gryffindor table laughing with the Weasel and mudbl- Granger. Wait why did I stop myself from saying that...

He was smiling and laughing, probably at some stupid joke. I oddly felt content.

I must be getting sick or something, honestly my emotions today have been fucked.

I dug into my plate as I thought of what happened last night and got embarrassed. I glanced over to Harry again who seemed to be getting flustered. I caught his eye as he turned to look in my direction.

A flash of light filled my mind and the echo of footsteps running off. How didn't I notice that before? I think something might have happened last night... but what?

Harry still looked at me confused to why I was staring or maybe confused in general.

I raised my eyebrow cockily. It would have to- wait... Did Harry just return the same look? He never- oh no. He looked away startled as did I. Why does it feel like we're mirroring each others emotions...

Was that light us getting hexed?

I think I've heard of something like that, linking two peoples emotions together. But that can't be what happened, can it?

I have to test this.


	3. Come With Me

_**Harry's Pov;**_

Why did I just do that? I turned around panicked and continued to eat.

What just happened...

After a few more minutes of eating and being confused I was finished along with Hermione and Ron.

We stood up from the Gryffindor table and made my way out of the Great Hall, Ron and Hermione to my left.

Students filled the corridors rushing to get to their next class before the bell.

I continued to walk as a weird feeling set in my stomach, I looked behind me checking to see if someone was there.

Only some young girls whispering and giggling between themselves.

"Everything alright Harry?" Hermione asked me.

"Hm? Yeah, everything's fine." I smiled and continued to walk.

We made it to class a couple minutes before the bell rang and sat down next to each other.

Malfoy walked into the class soon after and sat near the back, staring daggers into the back of my head.

I thought back to last night when I bumped into Malfoy and he actually seemed civil. Totally out of character for him.

I yawned tiredly, I didn't get enough sleep last night. I had been up worrying about the new training Dumbledore told me about.

A yawn followed mine and I looked back towards it, seeing Draco failing to yawn quietly. Did he not sleep well either?

His eyes caught mine and he looked at me determined, for what I have no clue. But I turned back to the front of class trying to ignore him.

I wrote down notes as the teacher spoke, which is something that I never do, but I felt some how motivated to do so.

The lesson continued on for an hour and a half. So when the bell rang I felt relieved.

I stood up from my seat quickly and gathered my books.

"You have a free period, right Harry?" Ron asked me as we both waited for Hermione.

"Yup, I'll probably go nap." I nodded happily.

"Harry, a free period is a perfect opportunity to study!" Hermione scolded me as she finished gathering what seemed like a million pounds of books.

"I know, Hermione. I'll try to get a little studying in, okay?" I promised her.

"Fine." She smiled proud that she influenced me.

I sighed and walked out of class with them, we talked for a little but soon parted ways.

The bell rang and I continued to walk towards the common room.

The halls were empty, seeing as most people were in class.

I continued to walk as the weird feeling I felt before returned.

I stopped and turned around, looking behind me. Noone.

I marched forward again, hearing footsteps behind me.

I turned quickly, a dash of robe catching my attention before it disappeared behind a wall.

Okay... i'm officially creeped out.

I sped up quicker trying to make it to my destination.

I glanced back a few times seeing feet far behind me.

I gulped loudly but kept going.

Who could be following me... Maybe it's just Ron or Hermione? But they would've called my name by now. Fred or George could be pranking me? But then wouldn't there be two people not one?

I racked my head for any answers and came to the conclusion that I need to face them as I turned down a random hallway.

I came to a stop as I faced a wall.

Well I've got no choice now.

I gripped my wand under my robe and breathed in and out.

I readied myself and turned expecting the worse.

I pulled out my wand as the blonde stopped and looked at me, arms up defensively.

"M-Malfoy?" I questioned, wand still raised. "Why are you following me?!"

"Potter, we need to talk." He said sternly. "I think something happened last night when we bumped into each other."

"What are you talking about?" I replied confused, lowering my wand a little.

What does he mean something happened? I don't recall anything but an awkward situation that i'd like to forget.

"Come with me." He began to walk away.


	4. Discussion

_**Draco's Pov;**_

I led Potter down the corridors, confusion written in his face as to where I was bringing him and why.

"What's going on Malfoy?" He questioned as I quickened my pace.

We neared an empty classroom, and I opened the door walking in before I replied to his question. "We've been cursed."

"What are you talking about?" He laughed nervously, scratching the back of his head, his other hand on his wand under his robe. His body was tense, I could tell that he was ready to fight if so be it.

I sat on the corner of a dusty desk as he stood across from me. "I don't know. But you haven't noticed it?"

"Noticed what?" Was Potter really that dimwitted? Had he not noticed something was off? He's supposed to be the chosen one isn't he?

"Dammit Potter, think! Have you not felt off since we bumped into each other last night? Emotions you can't explain...?"

"Malfoy... are you... confessing to me?" He stared at me taken back.

"No! Of coarse not you ass! Don't flatter yourself!" My cheeks hewed, how stupid can someone be, I could never like Potter, I mean have you seen him?

"What I'm saying is that we were cursed last night, they entwined our emotions. I feel something, you feel it And vice versa."

"Is that what that green light was? Now that I think of it... I've felt off all day. Who would have done that!" He raised his voice slightly and paced back and forth.

"I don't know, but if I find out I swear to god they won't see the light of day again. Do they think this is some sick joke?" I replied as anger boiled up inside of me.

"We need to tell Dumbledore!" Harry raced towards the door.

I ran and jumped in front of him, preventing him from leaving. "We can't do that Potter. We can't tell anybody."

"Why not? He can help us!" Harry tried to push me out of the way but failed.

"Don't you understand that this is a weakness for both of us? Say Voldemort found out about this... we could be used to harm the other." I explained.

Harry stopped squirming, suddenly aware of the seriousness of this issue. "You're right." He breathed, slowly walking over to a desk and sitting on top of it. "Well what do we do?"

"We need to keep this on a down low until we figure out how to remove it. We'll need to meet occasionally to see if we find anything." I claimed.

"Other than that it'd be best if we acted normally." Harry added.

"That won't be hard, it's not like this changes the fact that your an ass." I smirked at him.

"And it doesn't change the fact that you're a stuck up twit, Malfoy," He smiled.

"Scarface."

"Ferret."

"Twat."

"Dick head."

"Gay"

Harry opened his mouth but closed it again and stood up to leave. That seemed to hit a nerve. I smiled contently at this. Of course there is nothing wrong with being gay... I am myself. I felt a sudden pang in my chest... what is that feeling? Hurt? Is Harry actually...

"Potter." I called out and he turned around slowly.

"What , Malfoy." He replied with a pained expression on his face.

"Sor-*cough* I mean... "look for clues". I cleared my throat and fixed my usual blank face.

He nodded and left.

What was I about to say... man this curse must be really effecting me. Never have I once said Sorry, yet I went to just now. This situation is going to suck ass. We need to figure out what exactly is going on.

I stood up and made my way to the library. The corridors were empty, no students or teachers in sight, just the smell of musty old castle. We better find something soon, I entered the library, I don't know how long I can handle being emotionally attached to the idiot. I sneered and scanned through books on curses. Let's just hope there is a way to reverse it.


	5. Overwhelming

_**Harry's Pov;**_

"Harry! Come on, you have to wake up! We have class in..." The voice paused. "Less then 5 minutes! Hurry up." I felt a nudge against my body and I groaned.

The person sighed, as they ripped the blanket off of me and rolled my body off of the mattress and onto the floor.

I landed on the ground with a loud thump. Another groan exiting my mouth. "Ouch."

My eyes finally fluttered open as I looked up to see Hermione towering above me, scolding look on her face.

I smiled up at her awkwardly, "morning 'mione." I sat up slightly and slowly began to stand, pushing myself off of the ground. I rubbed my butt muscle... I think I bruised it when I fell.

"Morning?!" She yelled. "We're late! Get dressed you git." Her face calmed a little as she saw me walk towards my cupboard.

"I'll meet you in class, now hurry up." She went to exit the door but stopped, turning back around. "Which is class with Hagrid this morning incase you forgot."

"Thanks." I smiled at her apologetically. She left the room so I got changed into my robes, brushing my teeth and grabbing my books before leaving. I tucked my wand in my pants and hurried to class.

As I walked down the corridors, I couldn't shake the feeling of wanting to cry. Not because I was sad over anything... I just began to feel down.

As I approached where class was being held, I looked over to Malfoy. He stood behind the crowd, body leaned against a tree, and head hanging slightly. His usual sneer plastered on his face.

He's upset... that would explain why I feel it too. I could tell it was bad.

"Now ther' you ar' Harry." The crowd of students looked over to me as Hagrid made it aware I was here. "Open yer book to 244."

I stood beside Hermione and Ron. Then nodded and glanced back over to Draco who now had his head up, looking back at me.

Hagrid began to explain various creatures and how to approach them. I zoned out as I thought about why Malfoy would be upset, especially to this extent.

I'd occasionally glance in his direction, remembering our conversation we had yesterday about the hex/curse. Malfoy must know that I know he's upset.

I'll have to go to the library during my free period and research what exact hex this is. It's hard to believe we're emotionally connected, it's weird.

As Draco and I made eye contact it made me think more. What does this mystery hexer tend to do with us? What if the person who hexed us is here right now?

I looked around quickly, breaking eye contact with Draco. I scanned the crowd of students, none seemed to be looking my way. I breathed out heavily, that got me a little anxious.

I half expected to turn and see someone staring at Draco and I. Luckily that didn't happen.

I turned back to glance at Draco who looked at me as if I were crazy. I raised my shoulders gesturing 'idk what that was' and tried to pay attention to the lesson.

I couldn't shake the feeling of Malfoy's sadness, which is expected. But it was still overwhelming. Eventually class was over and everyone began to walk back to their next classes.

"You should be thanking me that you didn't miss class completely, Harry." Hermione joked, lucky for me she was in a better mood now.

"Thanks 'mione." I smiled lightly at her, this sadness still weighing me down.

Malfoy was walking in front of us by a few people. His side kicks strangely absent.

"Ah blimey, I forgot my books for next class!" Ron sighed frustratedly.

"We better go and get them before class starts. You coming Harry?" Hermione spoke.

"No it's okay, go ahead. I'll meet you in class." I replied, smiling lightly.

"Alright, cya in a bit." They hurried off towards our common room, in hopes of not being late.

I stared at the back of Draco's head, still lost on what he'd be upset over.

He turned and looked at me sneering.

Why do I even care, he's still an ass. And with what he called me yesterday... my chest tightened.

But I should at least ask... it doesn't mean he has to tell me...

I picked up my pace as I passed other students.

I neared Malfoy but stayed a few steps behind him. We had agreed to act normal, so it'd be out of character to talk to him normally.

"What do you want." He spoke softly but annoyance clear in his voice.

"You're upset." I spoke softly.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter." He enhanced my name.

"I can feel it, Malfoy." I did the same.

"Screw off, it's none of your business." He raised he voice slightly. A few curious people glanced at us.

"I get that but-"

"I said... screw off. Okay?" Draco looked back, but quickly put his head down as what seemed like a drop fell off his cheek, and then sped off away from me.

My chest felt like it was about to explode. Was that a tear? Was Malfoy... no he's upset but he wouldn't let his guard down that much. If it was.. then I need to know what's happening.

The rest of my classes went by quickly, I researched the hux during my free period... but had no luck. I couldn't find anything that talked about linking two peoples emotions.

I ate dinner, yet Draco wasn't in the great hall. By the time that I returned to the common room it had gotten dark. It's about 9pm I believe.

I decided to shower before going to bed, I seemed to really need it. The hot water relaxed my stiff muscles. Today had been quite stressful.

I crawled into bed, being devoured by my blankets. I closed my eyes but as more time passed ai couldn't sleep. This overwhelmingly sad feeling has been with me all day- correction... been with Draco and I all day.

I feel as if Draco hit a low, a low that I haven't felt in a while. My eyes began to leak, as tearing rolled down my cheeks.

Everyone else were fast asleep in their beds. I grabbed my wand and cast a silencing spell as i began to sob heavily.

I felt as if I weren't in control of what I was doing. This sadness seemed to reach into me, making me feel empty. So... lonely.

My sobs only got louder as I thought of me reflecting what Draco was feeling. How could someone be so sad, yet seem perfectly fine.

I felt embarrassed, or maybe Draco did. Knowing that everything he felt was being shared with me, probably making everything worse.

This is going to be a lot more complicated than we thought.


	6. Late Night

_**Draco's POV;**_

What's wrong with me? This all shouldn't matter, but it does. And on top of this all, bloody Potter knows how I'm feeling. He knows every ounce of sadness I'm feeling. Every drop of tear I shed. He sees through my wall, my act.

I mean so what if Father isn't proud of me. That's nothing new. But I still feel so... hopeless. I only got the letter this morning telling me not to come home for any holidays. He wants we to stay at Hogwarts alone. Why? I don't know.

I rolled over in bed, grabbing at a nearby pillow and squeezing its soft body into mine, feathers poked out slightly against my skin but I didn't care.

I tear slid its way down my cheek, making home on my chin, pooling.

Potter probably felt that. Git.

I wiped my eyes, rubbing them with my sleeve. There was no point to crying, it only made things worse.

I had let my guard down in front of him. I can't let that happen again.

I glanced towards the open window, cool air blew in, the curtains flowing with it. The sky was dark, it was late.

"Ughh." I sighed as I began to sit up. My bladder was full, I really need to piss.

The cool of the air nipped at any exposed skin it could reach, causing me to shiver. My feet were cold against the wooden floor boards.

I grabbed a sweater, pulling it over my head before exiting my room, and eventually the common room. Everyone was asleep.

The walk to the bathroom was long and quiet, but I enjoyed it. Hogwarts wasn't so bad when it wasn't swarming with idiot wizards, especially Potter who was the worst of them all.

As if I actually managed to get hexed to him, what fucking luck.

I rolled my eyes to myself as I started my way down the corridor.

Maybe it'd be better to find somewhere to sit. I could go to the library to try to figure out what this hex is. The quicker I figure it out the better.

I made my way towards the Library, it only took a couple turns. No one will be there, but I'll have to be quiet.

I walked slowly through the door, careful not to make any loud noises.

The hex section should be right over here- I stopped in place, looking down the aisle of books surprised and irritated.

"Malfoy... what are you doing here?" He spoke, his head looking up from the dozens of books that surrounded him.

"The same thing as you obviously, Potter. Why else would I be in the Library in the middle of the night." I spoke. Fuck. Really? Of course he'd be here, just my luck.

"Oh... I'm just looking at Hexes." Harry spoke awkwardly.

"Well you seem to have that covered." I gritted my teeth together and started to walk away.

" Wait..." Harry spoke, his eyes glowed from a nearby candle.

I paused annoyed. "What do you want, Potter?"

"There's-um. A whole other section of books, it'll go quicker if you look at them..." He glanced over to a shelf of books a couple down from him.

I stayed quiet staring at the shelf. I really didn't want to be anywhere near Potter right now, or ever.

"I mean, unless you'd prefer to stay hexed like this?" Harry raised one of his eyebrows.

Of course I didn't. I bit on the inside of my cheek angrily. Before sighing frustratingly and sitting on the ground a few feet from Potter and in front of the shelf, grabbing a book with a worn down cover.

I sneered. "Whatever."


	7. An Understanding

_**Harry's POV;**_

The night dawned later as I searched the many shelves for any clue to what hex was used on Draco and I the other night.

I opened a worn book, cover blue and black the pages yellow with age. 'Hexes and History' was printed across the front just barely visible. My eyes scanned the pages, blurring occasionally from lack of sleep. 'How to inflict anger', 'The path to happiness', and other titles line the pages. But nothing about linking two peoples emotions. I sighed and returned the book to its home among the hundreds of other books in this section.

My eyes made their way to Malfoy who was making his way through another shelf of books down the aisle from me. I could still feel his pain, his sadness. Whatever was weighing him down was serious.

I thought back to earlier today, I'm sure I saw a tear before he took off. My eyes watered slightly, before drying again. I've never seen Malfoy let his guard down like that before, I assumed he wasn't even capable of crying. I was wrong.

I glanced back over to him. "Hey, Malfoy..." my voice was quiet.

At first I didn't think he heard me, but he eventually spoke back.

"What do you want, Potter." His eyes not leaving the book he had opened across his lap.

"About earlier today.. I-" I began but Draco interrupted.

"Stop. Nothing happened earlier today. Now screw off, I'm leaving." He stood up abruptly, dropping the book from his lap onto the floor, the pages face down.

"Wait, Draco!" I called. "I'm sorry, you don't have to talk about it. You're right, nothing happened. I saw nothing. Just don't go, stay and look for a solution." He stopped walking and his head dropped slightly. "Please".

Malfoy breathed in sharply and walked quickly back to where he was sitting not speaking a word.

He picked up the book that laid across the floor, flipping the pages trying to return to the spot he last was at.

Minutes passed with no exchange of words, my heart ached painfully.

"My father..." I jumped slightly as Malfoy's words startled me, breaking the awkward silence that sat between us. I looked towards him.

"He doesn't want me to go home for Christmas this year. He wants me to stay here, alone." His head hung low as he avoided eye contact with me, his hands squeezing down on the sides of a book. "He expects so much of me, yet he doesn't even talk to me about what I want. I need to be who he wants me to be, not who I am."

My eyes began to water as Draco's did. "I know how that feels, for everyone to expect so much of you. It isn't fair."

"Yeah.." Draco mumbled quietly.

"You need to be someone you're proud of, not someone your father is." I tried to continue the conversation. Who knew this whole time Draco felt the exact same way as me.

"It's not that simple." He replied.

"Why not?"

"It just isn't. I don't know what he'd do to me if I even told him how I felt." Draco flinched slightly. Fear built up in my chest.

"He wouldn't hurt you would he?" I squeezed my leg anxiously.

Draco looked up at me, his eyes staring into mine. He didn't have to speak for me to know the answer.

And through all of what has happened, I now felt more connected to Malfoy more than ever.


	8. WHAT THE F-

_**Draco's POV;**_

I groaned deeply as I rolled over in bed. The light from the early morning flooding in and burning my eyes slightly.

Class started soon and I knew I couldn't be late again, Snape was back and I needed to stay on his good side. If he even has one.

Two hours of sleep only adds to my want to stay in bed and waste the day away.

I thought back to last night with Potter, I opened up a little to him. My cheeks burnt slightly of embarrassment, what a stupid thing to do. I shook my head. Stupid.

The doors to the potions classroom were open wide, giving a false sense of welcomeness. Everyone knew Snape was back so there was little talking as other students hurried towards their seats.

I walked into the classroom, planting my usual-and fake- sneer on my face. Snape was at the front of the classroom, but he wasn't who I looked for first.

My eyes found him, Potter. He was sitting to the far side with his friends. Our eyes connected and my sneer dropped for a second before I remembered where I was. My chest beat fast with nervousness, and I knew Harry felt it too.

I'd never opened up to anyone, nor would I ever think of opening up to him. But I did... and I think that was okay.

 _"You don't have time for stupid relationships. You don't need friends. They don't care about you. There are bigger plans for you after all, my son."_ My heart panged painfully as my Father's words filled my head.

I hung my head low, the feeling of Potter's eyes against me very present.

Was he right? Or was Harry last night?

I don't know.

Class was dismissed and I grabbed my book trying to leave quickly and make my way towards Herbology.

Loud murmuring of others talking filled the halls and path down to the green house. I kept myself at the back of the group lost in my thoughts.

I stepped outside to begin my walk down the path.

A pair of hands jumped out from behind the cobble wall and gripped around my arm pulling me so my back was against the wall. I reached for my wand but the other hand stopped me.

"Wait stop! It's just me. It's Harry." The voice spoke.

My eyes opened at the sound, I didn't realize I had even closed them. They were met with round glasses and a mop of dark brown hair.

"WHAT THE FUCK POTTER!" I pushed him back.

"I'm sorry! I needed to talk to you!" Harry pleaded.

"You didn't have to abduct me to do that!" My voice was still raised.

"Shh, please. I didn't want anyone to see us talking." He put his finger in front of his mouth, before moving it to scratch his head awkwardly. I began to feel awkward to.

"Fine. But its against all of me not to take my wand out right now and send you flying across the yard. What do you want?" I rolled my eyes before crossing my arms.

Foot steps and voices began etching their way along the path on the other side of the wall. Harry stared at the cobble. "Not here, we have to go somewhere else." He grabbed my arm and began to drag me without letting me protest.

 _"You can't trust anyone"._

My heart panged again at the words.

We walked for a while before making it to a large willow tree that sat beside The Great Lake. Its branches providing a little secluded area from the rest of Hogwarts.

"How did you find this place?" My eyes grew bigger at the sight. I didnt know a place so quiet existed at Hogwarts.

"My dad used to come here with my mom, I saw it in a picture and spent most of my first and second year looking for it until I finally found it. His hand grazed a spot on the trunk of the tree. The initials Jp and LE carved into it.

"And this whole time I thought you were busy following me around the castle." I smiled slightly.

Harry laughed.

"What did you want to talk about? Did you figure out something about the hex?" I questioned as I watched Harry sit against the tree.

"No.. unfortunately. I just wanted to ask if you.. if you were okay? Back in potions I felt something, and it seemed serious. And I just..." His voice trailed off.

Of course he wanted to know what was going on. My hand tensed a little and I looked away.

 _"Don't kid yourself with friends Malfoy. You don't deserve any. They'll just use you."_ My fist grew tighter.

"I'm sorry, I know it's not my business.." Harry tensed at the quietness in the air. "I shouldn't of brought you out here, I'll go."

I sighed. "I keep repeating his words over and over again in my head". I looked back towards him.

"What words?" Harry turned back around.

My throat strained and I gulped. "People don't care about you. You don't deserve friends. They'll only use you, like you will use them. Trust no one. There are bigger plans for you. Stupid relationships will only get in the way."

"Those aren't true. You know that right?" Harry spoke softly. It was weird to hear him talking to me like this.

"I- I don't know."

"It isn't, I promise. It may seem like you can't trust anyone, but you haven't tried. Before I came to Hogwarts I was raised by my Aunt and Uncle, they had a son around my age and they treated me like shit every day because I was a wizard but they hid that from me. I would cook, clean, and sleep in a closest under the stairs. I thought I couldn't trust anyone, but then I came to Hogwarts and I realized I could. You're your own person, not your father. Whatever he expects of you.. doesn't need to be who you are Malf-" he paused. "Draco".

"I didn't know that happened to you." My voice shook. Maybe Harry was right. Or he wasn't. But for once I wanted to believe him.

"And I didn't know anything that had happened to you. We don't have to be friends Draco, but you can trust me". He extended his hand towards me.

 _"He'll only use you, Son."_

"Okay". I met his hand with mine shaking it.

My chest lifted slightly, and Harry's smile made me know his did too.


	9. Library

_**Draco's POV;**_

I made my way towards the library, Harry and I agreed to meet again tonight to continue looking for clues about our hex once we knew everyone was asleep.

I was the first one there, I chose a shelf that had not yet been searched. It was closer to the area Harry was searching the night before but not too close.

I scanned a couple books before Harry arrived. He had on a set of Gryffindor Pajamas. He smiled softly at me and I returned it.

"Sorry I'm late, 'Mione was up late studying. She finally decided to call it a night." He spoke apologetically.

"Sorry, it's-" I sighed "it's okay, here I am apologizing too. Damn hex".

Harry laughed slightly. "Which shelf are you checking through?"

"This one". I pointed to the second shelf from the bottom infront of me.

"Any luck?" He asked hopefully.

"Nope". I shook my head.

"Don't worry, we'll figure something out". Harry was hopeful. "I know we will.

He started to make his way towards a shelf but stopped and hesitated beside me. I could feel that he was nervous. His eyes glanced at me then to the open ground next to me. He breathed out deeply before sitting down infront of the shelf next to mine.

He looked over to me awkwardly, me clearly feeling the same and spoke. "Hi".

"Uhh.. hi?" I replied back hesitantly, confused as to why he was sitting so close to me.

"Mind if I sit here?" His finger tapped lightly on his knee.

"N-no. Go ahead." I looked at my hands in my lap before looking back at him.

He smiled at me and I couldn't help but smile back.

Harry grabbed a book off of the shelf and began to read the pages carefully, not to miss any detail.

Time passed on with little to no talking, just peacefull quietness.

"What about this?" Harry asked, his finger pointing to a spot on the page.

I dropped my book to the side of me and leant in to read what he was showing me. "Emotional crossing".

My heartbeat picked up quickly, hopeful to have finally found an answer.

"The incantation for the hex is-" Harry began before I interupted.

"Skip to what it does!" I said excitedly but impatient as I scooted closer to read, my leg that was overlapping Harry's going unnoticed.

"Sorry! It says that when casted it will temporarily connect emotions between one person and..." Harry spoke hopeful.

"And what?"

"Its on the other page, one second." He flipped the page expectantly. "Okay here it is. It connects the emotions between one person and... and a... an animal." Harry's voice faded from excitement to disapointment.

"Fuck! A fucking animal?!" I stood up as anger filled me. "We've searched so many books and the closest thing we've found is some animal spell?"

"I'm sorry, Draco. I really thought that was it. I'm sorry." Harry's head fell into his lap, his hands holding the top of his head.

My anger began to fade as quickly as it came. I paused, looking at Harry. My eyes watered. He's... crying? Shit.

I stood awkwardly in spot as his body shook slightly. Without thinking my feet moved towards him and I sat back down. My hand moved slowly towards his back before placing itself upon it.

His body twitched slightly at the touch. I've never comforted someone before but it seemed I knew what to do.

"It's okay, Harry. I'm sorry I got angry. We've just been looking for days now with no luck. But we won't give up, we'll keep looking until we've searched every single book. Okay?" I shouldn't have yelled.

His head lifted back up and his eyes puffy and red from crying met mine. He nodded. "Okay Draco."

One last tear dripped from Harry's eye, my hand went up towards his cheek. I used my thumb to wipe it away, before stopping. Harry's eyes were big at the action. My hand twitched back instinctively. What was I doing?

I slowly got to my feet, looking down at him as I did. "I'll see you here tomorrow night?"

Harry nodded redness creeping across his cheeks. "See you then".

The next night was the same. But this time we met up on our way to the library.

"Hey". Harry smiled at me as his pace met up with mine.

"Hey". I smiled back at him. It's still so weird to be on good terms with Potter, to trust him. It felt good.

We made our way into the library, it was colder tonight than it had been the others. Winter seemed to have arrived, a light blanket of snow covered the grounds and trailed muddily into the halls.

I wore a emerald green sweater to keep the little amount of warmth that my body had intact.

Scanning the books seemed to take forever, but at least it wasn't just me here.

"Harry, look at this". I scooted closer to his spot on the floor and put the book between us.

"What is it?" He questioned poking the page causing his shoulder to brush slightly against mine.

"A hex to make someone's toes into frogs feet!" I laughed gently. "Imagine Filch trying to chase us around with those!"

Harry laughed, "Miss Noris would try to eat him for dinner! I see her sometimes down by the lake trying to catch frogs."

I laughed harder, a small snort escaping me. I paused embarrassed and wide eyed at Harry.

"Did you just snort?" His laugh grew heavier and more toxic as he leant over the book hysterically. His hand slapped down on my knee.

"No. I don't know what you're talking about". I crossed my arms defensively. I kept that up for a few seconds before Harry's laughter got contagious and I was practically bent over him laughing just as hard. "I've never done that before-" I paused trying not to laugh but failed. "It just sorta happened!"

"It was so cute!" Tears brimmed his eyes as he contiued laughing.

Cute? My laugh caught in my throat and my cheeks burnt slightly. Did he just call me cute?

Harry's laughing began to die down as he realized what he had just said. He sat up slightly to look at me, his hand on my knee going unnoticed. His cheeks turned a rosy colour. "S-sorry, I... It was just really funny". His hair hungover his face slightly as a small smile found its way to his lips.

I smiled back at him, "I haven't laughed that hard ever".

"Well you should more often, it suits you". His smile grew bigger as he moved his hand to fix his hair and sat back up straight. "It really does".


	10. Hogsmeade

_**Harry's POV:**_

The snow grew thick across the grounds of Hogwarts, Christmas break was quickly approaching and it was time for the school to make one of their famous trips to Hogsmeade.

I threw on my winter clothing, a thick sweater underneath my robe and a gryffindor colored scarf, hat, and mitts before making my way out of the common room.

The halls were packed with mud and slush from people coming out of the snow. A mop was enchanted to clean but was making little progress.

Ron and Hermione were waiting in a circle with the rest of the students going to Hogsmeade. I met up with them, wrapping my arms around both of their shoulders.

"Hey guys!" I smiled at them.

"Hey, Harry!"

"Hey! You ready to go?

"Ready!" I gestured to money I had in my pocket. Hogsmeade is always a great place to buy gifts and with Christmas coming up the timing couldn't be better.

The walk there was fast, I chatted amongst Ron and Hermione about their Holiday plans. Ron and his family are taking a trip this year to Rome, and Hermione is spending time with her family in some lodge.

I told them i'd be staying at Hogwarts and training with Dumbledore, something that I hadn't done in a while. I've been too caught up in the hex.

I caught Draco walking near the front of the group, he looked back and smiled at me. Maybe I could spend Christmas with Draco seeing as he is also spending it alone at the castle. I'll have to talk to him about it tonight in the library. I should get him a gift...

The streets of Hogsmeade were busy of rushing witches and wizards going in and out of shops.

Hermione, Ron, and I separated from the bigger group of students and made our way into a cozy little store called 'Critters & Creatures' hoping to find a gift for Hagrid.

Near the back of the shop we found gribgrubs which are used to attract a variety of creatures with its scent and taste. Though to humans it really just smelt like rotten onions. Not very pleasant. We quickly purchased a pack and left the store.

We checked out a few more stores. "I'm going to go look at some stores alone, get some gifts for you guys". I winked. "I'll see you guys soon okay?"

"Okay!"

"See you in a bit!"

My first stop was the book shop for Hermione, of course. That girl can never have enough books.

Her gift was easy to find, she'd been talking about wanting a copy of "Hogwarts and History and more History Edition two" for ages. I paid for it and left.

Next I went to "Quidditch Daily" and picked up a jersey of Ron's favorite player for him.

Now to just find a gift for Draco... this was going to be hard.

I entered a clothing store, but quickly turned around and exited. Draco probably has enough clothes, also I feel like it'd be weird for me to just buy him socks. It needs to mean something.

I made my way through the stores. How about candy...no. Books? No. Flowers? Definitely not. Hair products? That's just stupid.

This is impossible. I paused scratching my head and sighing. A slight jingle of a door caught my attention, I had stopped in front of a store I hadn't seen before. 'Objects of Many', was painted above it, the store was warn down and paint obviously faded.

Might as well check it out.

The inside of the store matched the outside, a smell of sage and lavender filling the air.

Bits of furniture, clothes, articles, plants, teacups, maps, and random items filled the walls to the brim.

I walked around the store for a good 30 minutes, I'm never going to find something good for him.

That's when I saw it.

A small silver chain, just big enough to wrap around a wrist. A constellation built into it and a tiny green emerald marking each star. It was gorgeous.

I picked it up carefully, I could feel a slight warmth as it touched my skin.

"Very fine choice, young sir" A man, wrinkled with age, approached from behind a stack of furniture. "The only one of it's kind, very special." He took the bracelet from my hands and gestured me to follow.

He brought me to the cash, and I grabbed the money out of my pocket, handing it to him.

The man placed the jewelry in a green box with a small silver bow on top. "Must be for a special person".

I smiled awkwardly, a hew of pink meeting my cheeks. "No one like that, it's for a friend. Thank you for the bracelet". I gestured to the box in my hand.

He smiled back and I left the store.

I looked down at the small box and squeezed it slightly. This is perfect. Now to find my friends.

I walked around the corner of a building and into someone else. "Oof." The box flew to the ground beside me.

"Sorry!" A voice spoke and I felt apologetic.

"Oh, Draco it's you!" I smiled widely. "Always bumping into me." I teased.

"Harry!" Draco smiled back. "And I think you're the one always bumping into me". He nudged me slightly laughing. Then bent down to pick up the box. "Here you dropped this".

"Oh- thank you". I smiled even wider and went to grab it from his hand but he wouldn't let go.

"Who's this for?" He teased slightly but was more curious. He didn't let go, so both of our hands were on it.

"A friend". I spoke nervously, my cheeks pink. Hopefully he doesn't open it, I don't want him know it's for him.

"What is itttt?" He questioned and held it up high, examining it.

I jumped to try to reach it.

"Draco!" I repeated at each attempt. "Please give it back".

"Don't worry, Harry. I'm only teasing you, here you go". He smiled and set the box back in my hand.

"Thank you". I smiled back.

He squeezed my hand slightly before letting go. My heart beat harder as he did.

"We still meeting tonight? The usual?" He questioned hopeful. I could feel it too.

"Yes, definitely". My smile grew wider. "I'll see you there".

"Good bye, Harry". Draco brought his hand to my shoulder, resting it there for a second before turning to walk away.

"Good bye, Draco".

I continued to make my way to Ron and Hermione, finding them both sitting on a snow covered bench discussing all the different gifts they bough for people.

"Hey guys!" I yelled to them as I walked.

"Hey Harry!"

"Hey! How'd all your shopping go?"

"It went great! I gestured to the bag full of stuff I was carrying.

"Well, best be off to Hogwarts". Hermione spoke. "Most people have already left.

And like that we walked back along the path to school, snow began to fall lightly as we did.

I'm looking forward to tonight. I smiled slightly to myself.


	11. It Just Happened?

_**Harry's POV:**_

Like most nights I met Draco in the Library, each time him being at a different shelf looking for anything about our hex problem. Though, I was growing used to it. And I had the feeling he was too.

"Hey, Harry." Draco smiled as he saw me and gestured for me to sit beside him. He seemed happier these days.

"Hi!" I walked the rest of the way to him before sitting, our legs touching.

"Look at this spell I found!" He pointed to the page of a book he had rested on the ground in front of him.

I tried to read the pages but it was blurry. "I can't see from here, It's all blurry." I squinted my eyes at another attempt.

"Then just come closer, I don't want to accidentally lose the page." He looked towards me.

"Okay.." I tried to shuffle closer still unable to see. My legs were getting tangled with Draco's in the attempt.

"Better?" He questioned, raising an eyebrow.

"Not really. It still looks like a blob to me". I sighed rubbing my head.

"Oh, just come here then!" He began to push me slightly and I let him.

I thought he'd stop before I basically sat on him but he didn't.

"Stand up" He gestured to me. "Okay now sit". He patted his crossed legs.

I froze awkwardly, a blush rising to my cheeks. "W-what. Are you sure? I can just grab the book and hold onto to the page?"

"Just do it, Harry. We're friends so it's not that weird. There's over a thousand pages in this book, if we lose it its gone." He stared up at me.

"Okay.. if you're sure." I sat down slowly and awkwardly. My back rested against his chest, his lap underneath me. I blushed harder.

"Can you read it now?" He spoke softer, as I'm sure he realized that this was indeed awkward.

"Yes, I can." I gulped as my eyes began to scan the pages. 'How to time travel. Travel back in time to the past hour and relive your best moments'. Though this spell eventually went forgotten.

"Cool isn't it?" Draco smiled as he read over my shoulder. "It says it even works on animals!"

"We could use this to have more time here in the-" I looked back towards Draco as he looked down at me, our eyes connecting. "- the library".

Draco nodded, as he still stared down at me. I could feel his heart beat fast against my back, mine matching it.

"That would... umm". What was I saying? Something about Draco? My eyes scanned his face. Was he moving closer to me?

I could feel his breath on me, and the nervousness that he felt.

His lips slowly touched mine and a noise escaped me surprised. My eyes were still open, his closed as he kissed me.

I closed my eyes and kissed back. Was this happening? I felt warm and my stomach filled with butterflies. I brought my hand up to rest on his cheek.

His lips were cold but smooth against my lips. Draco lifted his hand, tangling it through my hair and grabbing it gently.

This lasted for a moment before he began to pull back, I mirrored him.

His cheeks were blushing as he breathed heavily looking at me nervously. I was the same

He buried his face in the crook of my neck embarrassed. "I'm sorry, I don't know why I did that. I just couldn't stop thinking about it and before I realized I was moving in to kiss you. And... and-"

"Draco". I cupped his face with both my hands, raising him to look at me and turned in his lap to face him. "I don't know what that was either.. but, I'm not upset about it".

"You're not?" He questioned.

"No. The opposite actually." I blushed harder. He raised his head himself. "Can't you tell, Draco?" I grabbed his hand connecting it against my chest and over my heart. "I was surprised, but I liked it." I smiled slightly at him.

He smiled bigger back at me nodding. "I can feel it".

"Can you feel what I want to do right now?" I brought my hand up to play with his hair. And I started to move my face closer to his.

"Mhm". Draco nodded and looked at my lips before closing his eyes.

This time I kissed him, causing his arms to wrap around my neck.

I was kissing Draco, something I never thought I'd be doing, and I liked it. A lot.

I could feel that he did too.


	12. Boyfriend

_**3RD PERSON;**_

The days at Hogwarts seemed to go by slower as the students and teachers waited eagerly for the Christmas holidays. Though, the only two who didn't seem to mind were two boys. They enjoyed each slow pacing day as it came and went, looking forward to the next to come and living in the moments that were there.

Draco and Harry, at first an odd pair grew to enjoy the other's company. Each night meeting amongst the dozens of shelves of books due to a problem that now made home in the back of their minds.

They said good night the day they had first kissed unexpectedly, unsure of what it meant and what was to come. All they knew was that it made each of them fill with butterflies. This time Harry had been the one to kiss Draco before saying good night.

The two of them decided to spend Christmas together, and Harry was excited to give Draco the gift he had bought him. Draco too had bought Harry a gift when he went to Hogsmeade, a thin silver chain with a amethyst connected to it that he had found in a old looking store of random items.

The next day was full of lingering eye contact between the two and an excessive amount of blushing and "accidental" bumping into one another.

Harry spent most of the day distracted by the thought of Draco while Draco spent most of the time thinking about kissing Harry again.

On one occasion Draco pulled Harry into the abandoned classroom he brought him in forever ago and kissed him. Harry was startled at first but kissed back when realizing who was kissing him.

"What's this about?" Harry smiled as they pulled apart.

"I just really needed to kiss you again". Draco replied and kissed him for what would be the multiple time that day.

After the little exchange they agreed on meeting up as usual in the Library. So with some long and boring lectures they both couldn't wait.

Harry never thought he'd ever spend this much time in the Library, but he started to think it was his favorite place in all of Hogwarts as long as Draco was there with him.

"Y'know..." Draco began as they sat against a shelf with their legs entwined. He was rubbing the back of Harry's hand with his thumb.

Harry looked towards him.

"I'm really happy". Draco smiled.

"I'm happy that you're happy". Harry nudged his shoulder jokingly. "But really, I'm glad. You deserve to be happy".

Draco nodded his head before looking down. "What do you think will happen if people find out?"

Harry paused for a second before speaking. "I don't know. They could be really happy for us, or they could be the opposite. It's hard to say. But for me, they don't decide who I want to be my boyfriend."

"Y-you want me to be your boyfriend?" Draco stuttered. His chest was beating fast, Harry's mirroring it. He looked up towards Harry who was already looking down at him.

A blush grew to his cheeks. "Yeah.." Harry was nervous. " I do. Don't you?" He question.

"I would love to be your boyfriend, Harry". Draco's smile spread wide across his cheeks.

Harry kissed him hard.

The two boys sat cuddled up on the library floor, each of them feeling a sense of happiness and warmth.

Though unfortunately that feeling wouldn't last for long.


	13. Letter

_**Draco's POV;**_

The days crept closer to Christmas, the rest of the students other than Harry, some random people, and I were the only ones that remained.

Harry and I spent most of our time together sat by a fireplace in the gryffindor common room, since no others were there for the holidays, sipping hot cocoa and cuddling into each other.

We talked for hours comfortably. Nothing felt forced with him. They felt right.

"I should get going, Harry. It's getting late." I yawned while beginning to slowly sit up.

He pulled me back down into him and squeezed me tightly. "Noo, staaay". He kissed my cheek and neck. "Please, Draco".

"Mm, very tempting. I wish I could. But i should get some sleep" I smiled at him.

"But I'm so comfy". Harry started to kiss me and I returned it for a while, getting lost in it.

I stood up slowly still kissing him, he groaned lightly and me moving.

"Good-" I seperated and kissed him again. "Night-" another kiss. "Harry". I kissed him one last time and began to walk towards the door.

"Good night Draco" He called after me as he turned to watch me leave. "I'll see you tomorrow, cutie".

I blushed. "Yes, you will". I winked at him and walked out of the common room.

I made my way towards my room after spending the entire day with Harry.

A noise came from inside and my eyes went big.

I jumped slightly as I opened the door slowly. "Who's there?!"

My eyes landed on an owl, father's owl. "Oh, it's just you". My hand grabbed my chest startled.

I noticed a letter attached to it's leg.

Anxiety began to spread through me. Why would father send me a letter?

I detached the letter off the owl and set it down on my desk, sitting.

I really don't want to open it. My body began to shake slightly. But I don't have a choice. Fuck.

I popped open the wax seal and took a sharp breath in. Here goes nothing.

"Draco, I expect you to be on the train home tomorrow morning. I have urgent business to discuss with you. You will be here for Christmas. We will be discussing your future and the role you are to take from now on. There are great plans for you my son. Do not dissapoint me.

-Lucius Malfoy."

Home? Tomorrow? No. No. No. I can't. I told Harry we'd spend Christmas together. I don't want to go home.

Right as things were getting better father has to demand more of me. He has plans for me?

I don't have a choice, I have to go. I have to do as he says. I always do.

My eyes began to water as I slid off my chair. My arms wrapping around my knees.

I was stupid to think I could be my own person or be happy. What was I thinking? No matter what I have to do what he says.

Tears slid down my cheeks. Pathetic. I don't deserve to be happy, I was so stupid to think other wise.

I was looking forward to spending Christmas with Harry. I don't know how to tell him I can't anymore.

My crying turned to sobs, my body shaking uncontrollably.

I'm sorry, Harry.


	14. Draco

_**Harry's POV:**_

I laid on the couch peacefully, where moments ago Draco was curled up with me. I smiled at the memory.

The fireplace was crackling poetically and giving the occasional pop. The warmth from the fire making me wish Draco was still here to enjoy it with me.

He had left only a few minutes prior, but I already missed him. It's crazy how I never really knew Draco for who he was until recently. But it makes sense why, his father puts a lot of pressure on him to be someone he isn't. I wish he didn't have to go through that. At least now we have each other.

A wave of anxiety suddenly hit me. What was that? I sat up quickly. My hand made way to my chest which was tight and beating incredibly fast.

Another wave hit me, this time causing tears to fall from my eyes, my body began to shake uncontrollably. Something's wrong. Something serious.

Draco.

I leapt up from the couch quickly and ran out of the Gryffindor common room. I have to find him. He must of gone back to his room.

I took off as fast as I could in the direction of the Slytherin common room.

I need to get to him and quick. I've never felt so much sadness come from one person. I still shook as I ran. My body wanted me to take a break and breath but I kept on going. This was far to important.

I don't know what has happened but Draco needs me.

The common room was getting close, I rounded a corner, losing my footing slightly on a loose rock from the floor but caught myself and continued faster.

My breath clouded in the air as the coldness nipped at any exposed skin I had. The castle was always so cold around Christmas.

Finally I reached the portrait.

"Password?" An older man with long black hair and a pointy nose spoke boredly.

"Shit!" I yelled. I don't know the password. Fuck. Fuck. Fuck.

"Incorrect." The portrait spoke.

"I know that! Let me in please! Someone I care about is in there and needs my help." I pleaded but he shook his head.

"No password. No entry." He yawned.

"Draco! Open the door! It's Harry!" I yelled. What was I going to do.

No response.

I banged on the frame of the door, my eyes watering.

"Can you knock it off, you're giving Salazar a migraine. You don't know the password so leave." He pointed away, talking in third person.

"Wait? You're Salazar Slytherin?" I spoke. They put him to guard the common room?

"Yes. I am. Now leave, I wish to sleep now." Salazar rolled his eyes.

"No, I'm not leaving! Now you listen here, I need to get in there right now. And I will slash right through your damn painting if I have to! Now open!" I ground my teeth in anger.

The door open slowly and I began to walk in. "Thank you".

"My apologies, I did not know you could speak parseltongue. Anyone who can is allowed to enter." He bowed his head slightly. "Oh, and don't ever threaten me again. I still hold great power at this school young wizard. Now go."

Parseltongue? Shit, I didn't realize I was. Probably shouldn't have threatened him. Oh well, I'm in. Now to find my boyfriend.

The Slytherin common room was a mirror to the Gryffindor, though the colours were green and silver. The fireplace sat unlit. I could still see my breath in front of me. My fingers slightly numb.

"Draco!" I yelled as I started walking towards the steps that led to the bedrooms. My heart still hurt immensely. I needed to find him.

I started opening doors as they came, each one leading to an empty bedroom.

At the end of the hall was the last door. He has to be in here.

I opened the door slowly. "Draco, are you in here?"

"Harry?" A voice spoke, quivering slightly.

My eyes found the blonde in the corner of the room. His arms were wrapped around his legs, his hair pointing in every direction, tears falling from his red and irritated eyes.

"Draco.. what's wrong?" I started towards him. "I can feel something happened". I sat beside him and wrapped my arms around him instantly and I felt him begin to sob into me.

"My-my father." He gasped in between words.

"What'd he do? Draco, look at me Hun". I tilted his face towards mine. My eyes searched his. I brought my thumb to rub away his tears like he did to me once before in the library.

"He wants me home tomorrow" his breath caught in his throat. "He said it was finally time for me to learn my role. For me to make him proud. But-but- I don't want to Harry. I don't want to go. I said i'd spend Christmas with you. I don't have a choice though. I have to." Draco sobbed harder, his body shaking intensely.

His father wants him home. To push him around and force him to be someone he's not.

"It's okay Draco, shh. Breath." I rubbed his cheek. "Whether you make the decision to go or not, I'll support you. You're your own person Draco, you don't have to be who he wants you to be. There's good in you. Him telling you what he expects of you doesn't have to be who you are."

"So you're not upset I won't be with you for Christmas?" He frowned, I could feel that he felt bad about leaving me.

"No, Draco. Baby, of course not. I could never be mad at you." I kissed his temple. "I love you and I-" Wait. Did I just? Oh shit, oh shit. I just accidentally told Draco I loved him. My face grew very red and my eyes widened.

Draco looked at me surprised, his tears no longer streaming down his face. "Did you just..."

"I-um... I think I did. I'm sorry, It just came out and I know it's too early for me to say that and I-I-" My voice was fast and stuttery as I tried to fix the situation.

Draco's hands cupped my face, and as quick as I accidentally said I loved him he was kissing me. I kissed him back, my heart beating fast.

He pulled away slowly, "It's okay Harry, I feel it too. I love you too". We both blushed.

I kissed him again harder this time. "I'll be here for you when you get back, okay? And how I feel about you will be the same. And whatever your Father wants of you, we'll figure it out".

Draco nodded his head and brought his body in closer to mine. His arms wrapped around my neck as he sat in my lap, his head in the crook of my neck.

"Can you stay here tonight? With me?" Draco questioned, his voice was soft and nervous. I could still feel pain in my chest from him, but it was calmer.

"Of course, Draco." I kissed his head and rubbed his back reassuringly causing him to yawn slightly. He was tired. It was pretty late.

"Shall we go to bed?" I suggested. I was a little nervous at the fact we'd be sleeping in the same bed. I could tell he was too.

"Sure". He smiled slightly.

I stood up and extended a hand to him, he grabbed it and I helped him to his feet.

He walked towards his closet pulling out a pair of green checkered Pajama pants and handing them to me.

"Thank you". I smiled at him.

He grabbed another pair for himself and looked back in my direction blushing.

"Oh, sorry". I blushed back and turned around. I shouldn't be staring at him while he change. I felt embarrassed.

Draco's hand connected to my shoulder and I jumped slightly in surprise at the touch. I turned slightly to face him, my face still blushing.

"You don't have to look away, Harry.." Draco spoke nervously as he moved his hand from my shoulder and up to his shirt.

He tugged on it slightly as he began to take it off. His pale stomach beginning to show, then his chest. He pulled the shirt over his head.

I looked him up and down. He was beautiful.

He went for his pants but paused, looking back up and into my eyes "Are you going to change too?"

I gulped lightly and nodded my head. Draco watched as I brought my shirt off over my head and set it down in a pile on the floor.

"You're stunning." Draco spoke as his eyes wandered up at down my chest which was tanner than his.

My cheeks grew even hotter. "T-thank you" I smiled still very nervous. "You are too".

He blushed back. "Thank you, Hun". Draco's hands moved to his pants and my eyes watched as he unbuttoned them slowly, occasionally looking up at me.

I started to do the same, unbuttoning them and sliding them to the floor, taking my left leg out. I looked up to see Draco already out of his pants, just in his boxers and watching me intensely.

I continued and removed my other leg, placing my jeans in the pile with my shirt.

My body got goosebumps, it was cold in here.

I began to put on Draco's pajama pants as he did the same.

Draco climbed into his bed, which was only a double, and under the blankets. "You coming?" He questioned and lifted the covers for me to join.

I gulped again, "yeah". The blanket was soft, my body pressed into Draco's. I could feel the skin on his chest against my back.

"Nox". He spoke with his wand in hand and the lights went out. I heard a clank as he set the wand on his bed side table.

He placed an arm around my waist and brought me in closer. His body was cool against mine, but I didn't care.

My body was tense before relaxing into him.

"Good night Harry".

"Good night Draco."


	15. First Time

_**THIS HAS SMUT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!;)**_

 _ **Draco's POV:**_

I rolled over in bed, my body and head feeling restless. I can't sleep, I'm too anxious about tomorrow.

I moved closer to Harry, absorbing his warmth, spooning him.

Harry's in my bed right now.. my heart fluttered.

I wanted to kiss him so bad. His shoulder was peeping out from under the blanket so I propped myself up on my arm and slowly brought my mouth to it, connecting my lips to the bare skin.

His head turned slowly up towards me, his eyes open. He wasn't wearing his glasses, they sat on the table next to him. He looked beautiful. His eyes looked my face up and down.

"Can't sleep either?" His mouth parted as he spoke in a whisper.

"No". I shook my head.

There was quiet for a few moments, Harry and I still looking at each other. I watched as his eyes traveled from mine to my lips and back. I gulped causing my adams apple to bob slightly.

He brought his hand up to push a strand of hair that had fallen in my face to behind me ear. His hand stayed rested on the back of my head.

I felt a small pressure from Harry's hand, it lightly pushed my head down towards him and I let it. He still looked up at me.

Harry's hand stopped pushing once my face was milometers from his but he kept it there.

It was still quiet, and I could feel his breath against my face.

My mouth open and closed as I breathed, brushing my lips slightly against Harry's.

"Kiss me, Draco". He asked in a whisper and that was all it took for me to send my lips crashing against his aggressively.

He sat up slightly, his back against one of my pillows and pulled me into his lap as we kissed.

His hands gripped my hair tightly and I moaned slightly. I felt myself getting turned on. And I wondered if Harry could feel what was happening in my pants against him. That question was answered quick.

He wrapped his arms around my lower waist and pulled me closer, I felt my area rub against him. He paused for a second breaking from my lips. "Draco, you're- uh.." He blushed brightly.

"I'm- I'm sorry. I-" I pulled back slightly as I was embarrassed, but he gripped on to me and brought me back in closer.

"It's okay, Draco. It just surprised me is all". One of Harry's hands rested on my cheek. "Can I kiss you again?" He questioned.

I gulped and nodded.

His lips connected to mine again, pushing against me hard. He bit my lip gently causing my mouth to open and slid his tongue in. I moaned and wrapped my arms around his neck as the kiss only deepend.

His hands made way to my butt, squeezing it and pushing my growing erection into him. Another louder moan escaped my lips. He continued to do this over and over, I could feel his hardness against me now too.

His hand slowly slid closer to the front of my pajamas, stopping on my inner thigh. I could feel his nervousness in me. He's never done any thing like this and neither had I. He seemed to get a small amount of courage and moved his hand the rest of the way to my crotch, rubbing.

I broke apart from the kiss and rolled my head back in a loud moan. Harry's mouth found my neck as he sucked on it. I could feel him smile each time I moaned.

I brought my hand down and to his crotch, starting to rub as well. It was his turn to moan. I smiled.

I could feel his fingers near the waistband of my bottoms and I bit my lip needily.

He slipped his hand under and wrapped it around my dick. I gasped loudly and pushed into his hand.

I decided to do the same to him and my hand gripped around his member, pumping at it slowly. I could tell that he was big. Holy shit.

"Fuck". He moaned and started to nibble on my neck.

He stopped stroking me and I whimpered.

"I'm just taking off your pants don't worry" He laughed slightly at me.

I crawled off his lap so he was able to undress me and laid back on the bed. He pulled my pants down, my penis now exposed and stared at it, biting his lip.

By now the blanket was knocked off the bed.

I blushed embarrassed, "Harry.."

"Sorry!" He pulled my pants off the rest of the way and went to kiss me.

I stopped him, "take yours off too".

And he did quickly.

His dick sprung out of his pants, and I was right. He was huge. "Holy shit".

"What?" He blushed self-consciously.

"Nothing, I just never knew you were this big. Wow.." I eyed him up and down biting my lip.

His face grew redder and his dick a little harder.

I was so horny, it was insane.

"Now hurry up and kiss me ". I practically begged and he did.

His lips met mine needily. They didn't stay there long though. His mouth traced a path down from my neck to my chest, then stomach, and thigh. He lifted his head from kissing and looked up at me. He grabbed my dick in his hand.

"I've never done anything like this before". He spoke nervously.

"Me neither". I admitted too.

He smiled up at me softly and brought his mouth down to my penis, his tongue met the tip of it and my eyes rolled back at the pleasure. "Mm, Harry".

The moaning of his name must of sparked something in Harry because as soon as I had said it his whole mouth was around me, now bobbing up and down. Which was the best feeling in the world.

I could already feel a pressure build up in my cock.

"Harry-" I moaned. "I'm going to cum".

His hand wrapped around the base of me and pumped as he continued to deep throat my dick, not gagging once. I'll just go ahead and assume he doesn't have a gag reflex which..

holy shit.

About thirty seconds later I was a second away from cumming. My back arched in pleasure, my hand gripping onto the sheets on my bed.

"I'm cumming" I moaned loudly, my mouth staying open as I watched Harry continue to suck. My whole body began to twitch as I felt myself cum into Harry's mouth hard.

I practically screamed Harry's name, who stared at me as I came.

My body relaxed and I breathed heavily. Harry removed his mouth from my dick, wiping any dripping cum with his finger and licking it.

"Holy Shit" I spoke in breaths.

He crawled on top of me, his dick still hard and kissed my neck, then cheek then lips.

I collected myself, getting my breath back and kissing him. I stuck my tongue in his mouth, our tongues moving against each other.

I grabbed his penis in my hand and began pumping him up and down. He moaned in my mouth.

I flipped him around so he was on the bottom and ground my ass against his hardness.

He kept moaning loudly.

I could feel myself getting hard again, and he looked at my hungrily.

I leaned down to whisper in his ear. "Do you want to fuck me?" I asked him anxiously. I can't beleive this is happening.

He gulped nervously, but nodded his head. "I do so bad".

I moved off his lap and opened my bedside table drawer, leaning over to grab a condom. And a bottle of lube that I had.

He sat up his back against the wall, pumping himself as he watched me.

I crawled back over and laid down on my back, my legs spread in front of Harry. I opened the bottle of lube putting a glob of it on my fingers.

"What are you doing?" Harry questioned.

"I have to prepare myself or it will hurt me". I told him. Though both of us are virgins I seemed to know more about the technicalities of gay sex than Harry did. But I don't mind teaching him.

I placed one of my fingers at my entrance and Harry watched intrigued and still pumping himself.

I slowly let my finger enter me and I winced slightly. I paused for a moment to get used to it and continued. I moved my finger in and out, loosening my hole. I moaned in pleasure and blushed as I looked at Harry watching me

I put the second finger in me, and I was a moaning mess. Sweat made my hair stick to my forehead. Harry moaned as he watched me pleasure myself.

"Okay, I'm ready" I told Harry as I removed my fingers and handed him the bottle of lube and the condom. I sat up.

He gulped and nodded his head. He opened the condom and removed it from the wrapper. He put it on and looked at me. "And more lube?"

"More lube". I nodded.

He opened the lid and squeezed some on his dick, rubbing it up and down to coat it.

I crawled on top of him and hovered over his lap. "Ready?" I asked.

He nodded his head. "Yeah, I am. Are you?"

"Yeah". I smiled at him though nervous as hell.

I grabbed his cock in my hand, placing it at my entrance. I sat down slowly, it going into me. I breathed in and out. Fuck, Harry is so big.

"Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"Mm-yeah. Just have to get used to it" I assured him.

Harry was calmed by my answer and let his head roll back at the feeling.

Eventually all of him was inside me, and I sat for a moment. Once I was sure I was used to it, I slowly began to move up then back down.

Harry moaned loudly, and I moaned back at him. My hips moved up and down faster and faster. This felt so good.

"Oh my goddd" I moaned bouncing.

"This feels so good" Harry moaned in agreement.

He starting to push himself up into me, and my eyes rolled back.

His hips moved fast and up into me, a slapping noise filled the room. He grabbed onto my cock at the same time.

"Mm, yes Harry, mm"

"Draco, I'm going to cum, mm" he panted.

"Me too"

He fucked me harder, his body beginning to twitch as he cums, his load moan now filling the room.

I felt myself start to cum as well, my body clenched around Harry's cock, my cum shooting out of me and onto Harry's chest.

His thrusts began to slow and we kissed as we rode down the orgasm.

Harry slid out of me as I rolled off of him and laid on my back. I turned to look at him, and found him with a big smile on his face.

"What are you smiling at you dork?" A smile found its way to my lips as well.

"We had sex, silly. So of course I'm smiling. And I'm also really happy my first time was with you". He looked over at me and nuzzled his body into mine.

"We did, and it was amazing. I'm really happy my first time was with you too Harry. I love you".

"I love you too, Draco". He kissed me.

I closed my eyes, and soon enough I fell asleep in Harry's arms.


	16. I'll See You Soon

_**Harry's POV:**_

The light from the early morning seeped through a window, causing me to stir in bed. I rubbed my eyes from the brightness and stretched.

My arms touched something cold and caused my eyes to open.

Where was I?

Memories of last night flooded my mind and my cheeks grew warm.

Draco.

I looked towards his sleeping body, his chest rising slowly before falling again.

He and I...

I lifted the blanket and looked down at my naked body, my insides filled with butterflies and warmth. So that definitely happened. I big smile spread its way across my cheeks.

I looked at Draco again, he felt so calm for once. Moments passed as I burned mental images into my mind of him. He was so damn beautiful, his lips, jaw, nose, his eyes- which were now open and looking at me.

I adverted my eyes quickly.

"Were you watching me sleep, Harry?" Draco questioned, raising one of his eyebrows.

"Uh... no". I hesitated and bit my lip.

"I can feel you lying, y'know?" He smirked at me.

"Okay maybe I was, but you just looked so gorgeous and calm. I couldn't look away. Especially after..." My eyes met his before they glanced down at his body then to mine.

He covered his face as he blushed and rolled into me as he seemed to remember the events of last night.

"We had sex". I could feel him smile.

It was my turn to cover my face shyly.

He looked up at me and I moved my hands. His lips came up to mine and I gladly kissed back.

"I'm glad it was you". His voice was just above a whisper and I knew he was being genuine.

"Me too". I wrapped my arms around him and squeezed. "You sore or any thing?"

He wiggled his body slightly under the blankets. "A little, but it's not bad".

"We should probably get ready". I suggested. I didn't want to bring up Draco having to go home, but it was inevitable. I felt his nervousness. I brought my hand to his cheek, "it'll be okay Draco".

"I hope so". He forced a small smile. And stood from bed.

I bit my lip as my eyes trailed up and down his body, lingering on a certain area.

He seemed to have forgotten he wasn't wearing any clothes again and went to cover himself up. But paused as he looked towards me. He seemed to think for a second before moving his hands from blocking his area. His cheeks tinted a soft pink.

I stood up from bed too, which made Draco feel more comfortable. It was his turn to stare as I blushed.

Man we blush way too often.

Draco and I took turns showering. When I came out he was already dressed (unfortunately) and sat on the bed waiting for me.

I dropped my towel and he watched as I went to get my clothes from yesterday that I had left in a pile on the floor.

I bent down to grab them but jumped at a sudden pain on my butt. I stood up and turned towards Draco who still sat on the bed near me. His eyes looking up in the air away from me.

"Did you just slap my ass?" My mouth was open in surprise at the action and again, another blush went to my cheeks.

"I don't know what you're talking about, Potter". He teased using my last name as he looked back at me and tried to hide his smirk.

I walked towards him slowly, standing between his spread legs. Well two can play at that game.

"Must've imagined it, what a shame.. I quite liked it" I leaned into him and spoke seductively into his ear. "I might've even returned the action". My hand rested on top of his crotch and pushed slightly. He moaned lightly in my ear. "To bad, huh Malfoy?" I longed out his last name before moving my hand away from him.

He whimpered. Fucking whimpered. But I ignored it as I started to get dressed.

His mouth hung open slightly as he continued to watch me.

I smirked to myself.

Minutes passed and Draco seemed to finally collect himself, his face red as can be.

I walked up to him again and wrapped my arms around his neck, kissing him softly. "When you get back we'll continue that, okay?"

"I can't wait". He smiled and tried to push me into his body more, still eager for any bit of friction he could get.

"Did you pack while I was showering?" I asked as I noticed a small suitcase in the corner of the room.

Draco nodded. "Not much but yeah." A wave of anxiety surged through his body and I kissed his forehead.

"Oh! I almost forgot, your gift!" I said a little too excitedly. "I left it in my room. I want to give it to you before you leave."

Draco smiled, "you didn't have to get me anything!"

"I know, but I did" I winked at him. "I'll go get it now and meet you at the train station?"

Nervousness filled me, I hope he likes it.

He nodded and kissed me softly. "I'll meet you there, love".

My heart squeezed at the nickname.

The way back to my room was cold and boring, the halls were empty except for the glowing lights and other decorations that lined the walls and doorways.

"Draconus". The portrait to the Gryffindor common room swung open to reveal a lit fireplace. My body filled with warmth.

I rushed up the stone steps to my room and opened the door.

I had already given my wrapped gifts to Hermione, Ron, Hagrid, and others. The only one that remained was a tiny green box, the gift for Draco.

I grabbed it out of the drawer it was in and set it on the surface of my desk.

I should change into fresh clothes, instead of the ones I wore yesterday.

A maroon knitted sweater and black jeans is what I decided on after a minute of searching. I paired the outfit with a hat, scarf, mitts, and black boots. The sweater was thick enough for me not to need my jacket or robe.

I grabbed Draco's present and raced down the steps and out of the common room. I didn't want to miss him before he got on the train.

I ran carefully in the snow, so I wouldn't slip.

The pathway there was shoveled but the dark clouds in the sky symbolizing a big snow storm was coming and the path would be burried once more.

Draco stood waiting patiently for me and the train. He looked up and smiled when he saw me.

He ran and wrapped his arms around my neck kissing me. "I almost though you wouldn't make it"

"Sorry! I decided to change." I gestured to my outfit.

"You look gorgeous". His hair fell slightly in front of his face, his skin cool and red from the cold nipping at it.

I brushed the strands of hair behind his ears. "Thank you Hun"

"I got your gift" I grabbed it from my picket and brought it up towards him nervously.

"The green box!" He smiled. "So it was for me!" His hands gently grabbed the box from my hands.

Draco began to unbox the gift, and when his eyes met the silver chain, and the emeralds in the constellation his eyes open widely. "Harry.. this is.. this is beautiful. Thank you so much." He wrapped his arm around me and squeezed tightly.

Relief passed over me, "I'm glad you like it." I smiled widely and squeezed him back tighter.

I grabbed the bracelet from the box and grabbed his wrist carefully, flipping it over. Draco held his hand still as I clasped it around him.

He kissed me hard and smiled into it before pulling away again. "I got you something too". He pulled out a small gift from his pocket and handed it to me.

I smiled back at him and unwrapped it. My heart skipped a beat as my eyes met it. A thin silver chain connected to an amethyst rested in the tiny box.

"It's an amethyst, wow..."

"Do you like it?" Draco bit his lip nervously.

"I absolutely love it, Draco. Amethyst is my favorite!" I pressed my lips against his hard.

The sound of a nearby train came into earshot, we both glanced towards it.

"Here, let me help you put it on" Draco grabbed it from the box.

I turned around as he brought it around my neck and clasped the chain together.

I turned back to face him, playing with the necklace between my fingers.

The train slowed to a stop beside us, the breaks screeching loudly.

"I guess I should go... wish me luck?" He paced his hand in mine.

"Good luck, Draco" I smiled at him.

He wrapped his arms around me desperately and I did the same. "I love you, Harry".

"I love you too, Draco".

He stepped back slightly, but I grabbed his hand and pulled him back in for a long kiss.

The train sounded and we pulled apart. "I better get going".

I nodded my head, "I'll see you soon".

He smiled lightly at me, "See you soon love". And walked towards the train, stopping to look back at me.

I waved and he waved back before walking onto the train, the door closing behind him as it started to move.

I could feel Draco's anxiety.

Good luck Draco... I hope everything turns out okay.

And with that I made my way back to the castle alone.


	17. I Can't Do This

_**Draco's POV:**_

The train door closed and I made my way towards a compartment. I jolted forward as the train began to move. I entered one and placed my nearly empty bag on the seats opposite of me.

The train was deserted, me being the only passenger having to travel on Christmas eve.

I glanced out the foggy window, a light snow was fluttering to the ground, the storm that was coming starting to make itself present.

I closed my eyes and breathed in deeply as a wave of anxiety hit me.

What ever happens... I can handle it. I rubbed the silver chain wrapped around my wrist reassuringly. Harry will still be there when I get back.

I repeated the words over and over in my head. I'll be okay.

The train ride felt like it went on forever, but for once I was okay with that. I breathed out the breath I seemed to be holding and shakily grabbed my bags as we began to slow and eventually come to a stop.

The doors opened and I forced myself to step out.

I looked up to see an older man dressed in black with a sign that read 'Mr. Malfoy' on it. Of course, Father sent someone else to get me.

I walked towards him, planting a sneer on my face. Back to acting like I don't care about anything.

"Mr. Malfoy". He bowed slightly at me.

"Where's father?" I questioned, though I already knew the answer.

"He is quite busy young master, he sent me for your arrival". He bowed down at me again.

I nodded and began to walk, he followed.

"There is a car waiting for you". He gestured to a running slim black Rolls-Royce.

I walked towards the door, reaching out to grab the door handle, though he beat me to it.

I hesitated slightly before sitting. He closed the door behind me before rushing around the front of the car to the drivers seat, setting the sign with my name on it in the empty passengers seat before pressing on the gas.

My whole body was overwhelmed with anxiety, I continued to play with the bracelet from Harry, calming my nerves slightly. I felt bad that I was also putting Harry through all of my anxiety and problems because of the hex.

The drive went too quickly for my liking and soon enough we were pulling up to the dark and overlooking gates of Malfoy Manor.

They swung open to reveal the estate and I sighed, I'm back in hell.

The car slowed to a stop and I stayed sitting, unable to move. Was it too late now for me to go back and catch a train back to Harry? Definitely. Besides there aren't any more trains until after Christmas.

"We've arrived Mr. Malfoy". The driver stood opening my door.

I came to my senses and began getting out of the car. "Thank you, sir. And it's just Draco". I smiled at him and extended my hand for him to shake.

He paused unsure as to why I was being nice. He probably isn't used to it considering he works for father. "Uh- Thank you sir- uh- Draco". He bowed at me again and shook my hand.

I held my bag in my hand as I made my way up the many steps, my heart pounding out of my chest.

The tall door stood in front of me, trimmed with silver and gold. I went to open the door, though the doorman beat me to it.

"Well.." I whispered to myself. "Here we go."

The house was quiet, as per usual, besides the crackling of a fire place. The sound usually comforting, was infact the opposite.

"Oh, Draco you're home". My mother's voice echoed as she stepped down the large staircase.

"Just got here". I nodded.

"And I expect the trip here was well?" She questioned me as she reached the bottom of the stairs and made her way towards me.

"Yes, mother".

"Great, is that all you brought?" She gestured towards my bag and furrowed her eyebrows.

I lifted the bag slightly, "I only brought what I would need".

"I see". She turned her black dress sweeping on the hardwood floor as she did.

"Well i'm sure your journey was long, best go wash up. Dinner is in an hour and then you'll father will want to see you" she paused and looked back with a small frown on her face. She seemed upset at the last part.

"Okay, Mother. Where is Father?" I questioned as he had not yet made an appearance.

"He is off doing business. He will be back shortly. Now hurry along and get ready before he returns, you know how he is about casual wear and tardiness. Also, slick your hair back". She turned and strode off into the kitchen, probably to check how dinner was coming along.

I gulped nervously. Of course I'll have to look a certain way. I was just starting to like not slicking my hair back.

My footsteps echoed slightly as I made my way upstairs and towards my room. The door was at the very end of the hall after a few turns and minutes of walking, the bathroom beside it.

I opened my door and walked in. My bedroom was exactly how I left it, no dust or dirt any where. My father's house elves made sure of that.

My bed bounced me slightly as I plopped back onto it. I can't believe that when I first got Father's letter not to come home I was upset. I wish I could of stayed at Hogwarts with Harry. I played with his bracelet again, it calming me slightly.

I sighed as I stood back up and made my way over to my wardrobe. It nearly full with clothes, most of which I've never worn. It seemed any time I left for school more clothes appeared in here. Mother was most likely the reason for that.

I grabbed a dark emerald green suit, trimmed with black, and a dark grey undershirt. I found a pair of dress shoes that matched and replaced the shoes I had been wearing.

Now for my hair. I moved to my bathroom, grabbing the hair product the sat there and running a glob of it through my hair until everything was perfectly slicked back.

The faucet ran hot as I washed my hands of the left over hair product and dried them on a nearby towel, which disappeared immediately, a new one showing up in its place.

I looked up at my reflection, as I heard the front door of my house close shut, and my father's mumbled voice enter. My body shivered. My reflection was the definition of a Malfoy, well of what Father wants me to be.

Minutes passed as I stared at myself, is this really who I am?

I jumped as a house elf appeared beside me.

"Sorry Master, I did not mean to startle you. Dinner is being served and your father is waiting for you". He bowed at me.

"Thank you, I shall make my way down now". I nodded at him.

He seemed startled himself at the thank you and disappeared quickly.

My heart was nearly exploding from my chest as I made my towards the dining room.

Father sat at the head of the long table, my mother to his right, and an empty place mat for me to his left.

"Father" I bowed as I entered the room and greeted him.

"Malfoy, please sit. You made us wait long enough". He sneered at me.

"S-sorry" I walked quickly to my seat and sat down, a plate of turkey, mashed potatoes, stuffing, and green beans appearing in front of me. It smelt great, the food always did.

I held my hands in my lap, they began to sweat the longer I sat there.

I waited for Father to take the first bite of his meal, the action ti symbolize it was okay for everyone else to start eating as well.

Eventually he took a bite and I picked at the turkey on my plate.

"I assume your trip home was good?" He spoke.

"Yes, Sir". I nodded.

"I'm sure the driver was crap though, I'll be replacing him with a better one". He sneered.

Crap? The driver was very nice? I felt bad for him. "Yes he was, that's great news father", I lied.

"You could've cleaned up a bit for dinner, Draco". He sighed as he examined me up and down.

What? I literally just cleaned up? "Sorry, Father". I mumbled and scraped the food on my plate with my fork. I wasn't hungry anymore.

We ate the rest of dinner in silence, as I forced some food into me.

I sat waiting for him to finish, he ate the last bite of green beans and set his fork down. He clapped his hands together and a house elf quickly grabbed our dishes and disappeared again.

"Now Draco, I'd like to talk to you." He stood up and elf then pushed his chair back in. "Come with me".

Anxiety rushed through my veins. This was it, he was going to tell me my role. A role a didn't want, in a war I didn't want to be a part of. I stood up nervously but acted calm on the outside. Harry's bracelet was tucked in my sleeve and my finger rubbed it slightly.

I followed behind him as he lead me to one of our many living rooms, and closed the door behind us.

I sat down on the couch and he stayed standing.

"I expect great things from you Draco, and if you disappoint me there will be many consequences. Do you understand?" He spoke as he stared into my eyes.

"Yes, sir". It can't be that bad can it?

"The Dark Lord has informed me of your role and what you must do before he can trust you." He looked down at me.

"What does he wish of me?" My throat almost caught in my throat.

"In order to gain the Dark Lords trust, you must first perform a task." He paused.

My body shook in fear.

"You must kill Harry Potter". His voice was stern as his eyes stared deeply into mine.

My stomach dropped. W-w-hat?

"You must kill him before the end of the school year". He poured himself a glass of whiskey, sipping it.

I sat frozen in place. I- I-.

"W-why? Wasn't it the Dark Lord who wanted to kill him? Himself? Why me?" I stuttered. This can't be happening. No. No. No. I can't kill Harry.

"That was originally the plan, but it was decided that it shall be your role. I offered to do it myself but he insisted it be you. You are close to him every day at Hogwarts, you have the best opportunity to".

"I-I-I-" My words stuck in my throat as I trembled, my eyes stinging.

"You what, Malfoy? Speak your words!" He raises his voice at me.

My fingers found their way to Harry's bracelet. I love him, how could I kill him? I closed my eyes, breathing in to calm myself. This isn't right. This isn't who I am or who I want to be.

My body grew suddenly calm. I opened my eyes and stared at my Father. My father who always expects so much of me, who no matter what isn't proud. Who wants me to be someone I'm not.

I stood up and opened my mouth to speak, my words became confident. "I can't kill Harry Potter."

His eyes opened wide and he grew angry. "WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU CAN'T?" He stepped towards me.

"No. What I mean is that I won't." I stared back at him. "I am not killing him. Or anyone!"

"Think what you're saying, Malfoy. And what I have to do if you refuse the Dark Lord's wish!" He stepped in front of me and grabbed onto my collar, pulling me up slightly and choking. "AVADA-"

"I will not follow you or the Dark Lord. Lucius. You were never a father to me and I refuse to do this anymore. Now get off!" I pulled my want out, "stupefy!". He fell backwards from the hit, smashing into a glass table which now littered the floor in pieces.

I stood frozen for a second before realizing what I did. I needed to run. I can't stay or he'll kill me.

I ran out of the living room and towards the front door. I heard Lucius and my mother screaming my name behind me.

I opened our broom cupboard, grabbing one and running out the front door.

The snow storm had hit without me realizing, snow falling like a blizzard. The dark and it made it hard to see any thing but I had no choice now. I have to leave.

I hopped on my broom and took off as quickly as I could. The wind pushing against me slightly, causing my body to start to numb. Snowflakes blowing into my eyes. I shook in anxiety and just from the cold as I flew out of Malfoy manor.

But where do I go all the trains are closed? I grabbed onto Harry's bracelet and I knew.

I need to get to Hogwarts and the only way i'll get there is on this. I gripped my broom tighter.

I bent forward to go even faster, I needed to get there and quick.


	18. Coming Clean

**_Harry's POV:_**

"Professor!" I screamed as I ran down the chilly and frost bitten corridor of Hogwarts. It was dark but I used my wand to help light the way.

Draco was in trouble, I could feel it in my bones. Something was terribly wrong.

My footsteps echoed rappidly as I came to the entrance of his office.

I knocked against the wooden door forcefully, as I struggled to catch my breath. I had run all the way here from Hagrids hut, I was wishing him an early Merry Christmas when I got the feeling that something bad was happening to Draco. It was more than just his anxiousness that I had been also been feeling all day. It was fear, for his life. Hagrid had gotten startled when I suddenly jumped up and screamed that I had to go before rushing out the door in the middle of a snow storm. My entirety now drenched from the heavily falling flakes of snow.

"Harry?" His soft voice spoke as he glanced me up and down, noticing my drenched clothing. "What is the matter, boy? Come in, come in".

I rushed into his office still breathing heavily. "Dumbledore, something very bad is happening. It's Draco, he's in danger". My body shook in the cold, but the warmth from a nearby fireplace helped to slowly warm me.

Dumbledore took out his wand, casting a spell to dry off my clothes before walking to sit in his desk chair. "In danger? Please, sit Harry" he gestured to the open chair in front of him. "How is Mr.Malfoy in trouble?" He continued when I sat down, my body shaking.

"I-I don't know how, but I just know he is. I can feel it Professor. He went home this morning, and something must have happened to him. His father must of did something to him". I tried to explain but I could tell Dumbledore was processing what I said. My eyes began to water as I held back tears. "He's scared for his life, and he cold. So cold." My body shook again.

He rubbed his beard in his hand as his eyebrows furrowed together.

"Please, you have to believe me".

"Relax boy, I believe you. Though it seems you're withholding something, how can you know how Mr.Malfoy is feeling if he isn't here to tell you?" His voice was calm and understanding.

"I- I..." my words stuttered. "Draco and I got hexed earlier in the year, we don't know what hex it was or how to remove it. But we've been able to feel the others emotions. So I know he is in serious danger professor, I can feel it". My chest tugged in my chest and I brought my hand to rest on it over my shirt.

"I see..." He paused for a while, thinking. "And I figure you witheld this from others incase it could be used against each other?"

"Yes, and I'm sorry but we couldn't risk it. It was dangerous for both of us if anyone knew. But Draco needs help and I didn't know what to do besides come to you". Tears rimmed my eyes, threatening to spill over. "I don't want anything to happen to him, sir".

"Mm." He nodded. "I do not blame you for not coming to me Harry. But I see we are in quite the predicament. If he is still at the Malfoy Manor I'm afraid there is nothing I can do." His mouth began to frown.

"I don't think he is, it feels like he's outside. He's cold and It's like there's wind against my face. Like he may be flying." I stood up anxiously.

"We'll both do everything we can to help Malfoy. I see he is very important to you?" It was less of a question and more of a statement as he raised an eyebrow knowingly.

I nodded my head anyways. "Very important". My cheeks turned pink.

We spent hours trying to use spell after spell to figure out where he was with no luck.

My body was shivering and felt weaker as time passed, so I stayed near the fireplace hoping that it'd also give Draco some warmth.

It was now around 3am... or maybe 4, I wasn't sure. I felt a pull inside me and a sense of relief, I stopped pacing. Draco? What was that feeling. I didn't know but I rushed towards the door, following it. I think Draco's close!

"Where are you going?" Dumbledore questioned and exited the door after me.

"I think Draco's here!" I began to run, careful not to trip on the staircase and pushed as fast as I could. Dumbledore followed closely behind me, his robes dragging against the cool floor. I was anxious, hopefully I'm right.

I slowed as we made it to the gates, a body laid in a lump on a floor, a broom split in half on the opposite side of the corridor.

"Draco!" I yelled as I ran to him. He moved weakily. His eyelashes were covered in tiny icicles, his skin stinging red from the cold. His clothes were soaked as was his hair that poked up in every direction, frozen.

"H-Harry" He whispered trying to pull himself upward.

My arms wrapped around him as I tried to use my body heat to warm him.

"We need to bring him to my office it's warmer there." Dumbledore crouched beside me and cast the drying spell he used on me earlier. Draco sighed on content.

I bent down and kissed Draco lightly, his lips felt like ice against mine. "I'll carry him". I lifted him in my arms and held him close to me as we rushed back.

"It's going to be okay Draco, you're safe now". I whispered to him as he shook in my arms.

Dumbledore kept up with me as I ran into his office, bringing Draco infront of the fire place. I continued to hold him.

A blanket draped around the two of us, as I looked up at Professor Dumbledore. He knelt down, a large mug of warm liquid in his hand. "Herr you go boy, drink this." He handed it to Draco who struggled to grab it but did. "It's hot cocoa, and has a little bit of a warming potion in it. It should help".

Draco nodded and took a sip of it, some colour instantly coming back to his skin. "T-Thank you, professor".

Dumbledore rose and found a seat close to us, sitting down in it.

I squeezed Draco tighter as he took another sip. Soom enough the cup was empty and Draco was no longer shaking but he stayed curled up into me.

"It was horrible, Harry..." Draco spoke softly as his eyes began to water, and his bottom lip quivered.

I kissed his forehead, "Whatever happened, you're safe now love."

He nodded, but tears fell from his eyes anyways.

"What happened Mr.Malfoy?" Dumbledore scooted forward in his seat. "And please don't feel awkward to explain in my presence. Whatever you tell me, stays between us. Like Harry and yours hex problem. Which like this, we will find a solution for."

Draco listened closely and eventually hung his head. "I don't think I can go by 'Malfoy' anymore."

"Why not?" I questioned, and he looked at me and back to Dumbledore.

"After tonight, it's likely my father- I mean Lucius has disowned me." A tear fell from his left eye.

"Oh Draco, I'm so sorry.." I began but he interrupted.

"No, Harry. It's what had to happen. I could never do what was asked of me". His eyes met mine, the silver in them entrancing me slightly.

"What was asked of you?" I brought my hand of to his cheek.

"T-T-They..." he paused for a moment as a sob escaped his throat, and a flood of tears escaped from his eyes. I tried to wipe them away but more kept on falling. "They wanted me to kill you, Harry. The dark lord gave the role to me as I was closer to you every day at school. It would be easier for me to do it. But I said no. And-and my father tried to kill me but I escaped. I flew here from the manor. I wasn't sure if he'd send people after me, but I kept going." He rubbed the bracelet that I gave him. "I sent him flying across the room, that's the only reason I got away. My own father tried to kill me. But I could never hurt you, never. I'd rather die." Draco was shaking again in my arms and he looked up at me. I felt that he meant it.

I pulled him closer into me unsure of what to say. Luckily I didn't have to

"You stayed true to yourself, Draco. And despite the consequences you chose to protect someone you love. Even if that meant you could lose your own life. You are strong, much stronger than you realize. And I am very proud of your actions tonight. Hold onto that feeling, love, it is what will help you in your journey, where ever life takes you. You guys have each other and a bond that is rare to find, and not just because of the hex that connects you."

I nodded. "I'm so proud of you, Love. And I'm so thankful you came back to me safe. What ever happens, you will always have me. I'm your family now, okay?"

A small smile made it's way to his cheeks, "Okay, Harry. And I know you would've done the same for me."

"I love you" I kissed his head.

"I love you too." He sighed in relief and comfort that he felt.

"I'll make sure I sort out a living situation for you two so you have a place to stay after this school year is over. Where both of you will be safe. Now if you can, follow me boys. We still have a hex to get rid of."

Draco struggled to get to his feet at first but with my help he was up. We followed Dumbledore as he led the way through the corridors.

I stopped as I realized where we were going. "But Professor, Draco and I have searched practically every book here about hexes already."

"I was wondering why you two seemed to be in the Library so often this year" Draco and I both blushed. "But I believe you failed to look in one area." He paused. "The restricted section".

He unlocked the gates and grabbed an empty lantern, lighting it with his wand. "Now if I remember correctly it should be..." he scanned a shelf of books and stopped. "Ah, here it is!" He pulled out a faded blue book, the only one that wasn't as dusty as the others.

"But who would have access to the restricted section and why would they hex us?" Draco questioned as he grabbed onto my hand nervously.

"Many people have access, even some students like your friend Miss Granger. So my suspision would say one of your peers. Most likely intended to be unharmful." His fingers scanned the pages before finding the one he needed. "Are you boys ready for me to undo the hex?"

I turned to Draco quickly, him doing the same.

"What if it changes things, and you don't feel the same way towards me anymore?" I felt a wave of sadness through me and the fear of being alone.

I grabbed both of his hands in mine, "I promise you that won't happen, Draco. How I feel about you are my emotions. I know that when this hex is done, I will still feel the exact same way."

He nodded his head, "I promise too." He turned back towards Dumbledore, and kept hold of one of my hands. "We're ready, sir".

"Alright" he readied his wanded in his hand. "Now, this won't hurt at all. It should feel like a rush of cold through you and that's all." Dumbledore brought his wand up saying a spell I had never heard and flicked it at our connecting hands.

A white light crawled up our arms and spread through our bodies. It was cold like Dumbledore said but not uncomfortable.

Eventually the light disapeared and the three of us stood quietly. The room began to lighten as the early morning sun came through the windows to greet us.

"Was that it?" Draco questioned. "Did it work?"

"I believe so." Dumbledore closed the book and placed it back in its spot amongst the other restricted books. A small yawn escaped his mouth. "It's been quite a long night, I suggest you two get some rest. You are safe here in Hogwarts. If you need me, you know where to find me."

We followed him out of the library, he locked the gate behind him. "Oh, and Merry Christmas". He smiled at us and walked away.

I nearly forgot it was Christmas.

"Come on, let's go up to my room". I grabbed Draco's hand in mine.

We sat down on my bed nervously.

"So..." He began. "Do you still..."

"Have feelings for you?" I finished his sentence.

He nodded and hung his head nervously, though I couldn't feel what he was anymore. I kinda missed it already.

I placed my hand on his chin, pulling his face so it met mine. He looked into my eyes, and I didn't break the contact. "I am still completely and entirely in love with you Draco." I slid my hand up to his cheek and rubbed my thumb against his cool skin.

His smiled grew wide and his cheeks red in a blush. "I am still in love with you too Harry, with every part of me". His eyes glanced to my lips and back up. I closed my eyes as a sign for him to kiss me and so he did.

The kiss was passionate, full of love and hope. I held on to him tightly, not wanting to let go.

Draco sacrificed so much for me.. no not for me, for himself.

Despite knowing what would happen if he refused his role, and how that would change his life, he chose to be true to who he really was. He no longer let his father control him. And by the way he was kissing me, It was obvious he knew he made the right decision.

And despite everything that happened, Draco finally felt happy.

He had the boy he loved, a place to stay, and someone he could call family.

THE END.

I hope everyone enjoyed reading the story, I had no idea this would be the last chapter but it is ahh!! I'm going to miss writing about my two favorite boys who got hexed together.

Expect new Drarry fics soon.

Thank you all for reading xoxo


End file.
